Where Do We Go From Here?
by SlayerGirl1
Summary: A story set after the end of Chosen: Something is happening at the hellmouth and Buffy keeps dreaming about it. can she stop it in time? aslo, spike returns!! Please dont mind my crappy summary, just read...*SPUFFY*
1. Prologue

Title: Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Author: SlayerGirl  
  
Rating: PG-13 through mild R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to the almighty Joss. He is God.  
  
Spoilers: Everything, including the series finale, Chosen.  
  
A/N: This story is set after the ending of Chosen. It is definitely spuffy, although there may be some very slight bangel in there. Please, please, please: READ and REVIEW. Thank you.  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you" "No you don't, but thanks for saying it" A blinding light consumed her and she awoke in spikes arms "shhh" he said calming her, she kissed him passionately and held him close. She felt his warm body against hers and she felt safe. At that moment she was jerked awake once more. This time for real. She had been dreaming again. About Spike.  
  
She sat up in bed and pushed the covers off of her and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over at the clock; it was only 6.30 in the morning. God, she felt like slaying something. There just wasn't much use for her powers here. The supernatural wasn't, well, natural around these parts. 'It must be the lack of Hellmouth' she thought to herself. And at that moment she missed Sunnydale, and her home, and slaying. There was so much she wished she could have brought with her. Of course the usual things like books, furniture, and clothes, but what she really missed where the other, little, things that were important to her. Like the cross and ring Angel gave her, Mr. Gordo, and the picture of her, Willow and Xander when they were still in High School. And Mr. Pointy, she admitted to herself almost laughingly. But most of all she wished she could have brought Spike. Saved him somehow from the ruble that once was her home. She missed him sorely, though she tried not to admit it to herself. She brushed off her thoughts of Sunnydale and stood up yawning. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took a long warm shower and let the soothing water drops run down her, forgetting her cares and worries. She simply rested her mind. She stepped out of the shower after what seemed like forever and wrapped a big soft towel around her. She wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at the reflection. She looked different.Older. Not the same old Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
It was only 7.30 when Buffy went downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't that hungry but she needed something to keep her occupied until the others were awake. 'How dare you wake up this early on a Sunday' she thought to herself sarcastically. She was surprised to see dawn up as well and sipping coffee at the kitchen table.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Buffy asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nope." Her sister replied. "I just can't seem to stay asleep in that room. Not that it's a bad room, even with the bareness, but its just doesn't feel right. It's not."  
  
".Home" Buffy finished. She leaned back against the counter with her arms on the edge to support her. "Well maybe when we get some more furniture it will add a more homey touch." She continued.  
  
"We should get doilies" dawn added, "nothing says home like doilies:"  
  
"I always wanted a tea cozy" Buffy said appreciatively. "I dunno. I guess it will all take some getting used to. New town. New house. New no Hellmouth."  
  
"I'm sorta ok with that last part. Death and mayhem definitely something I can live without." dawn replied as she stood up to put her now empty cup in the sink. "Think Giles is up?"  
  
"Dunno. I don't think so. Surprising really. He's usually 'up at the crack of dawn' guy." Buffy answered. Giles had moved in with them after they defeated the First. He was the one who bought the new house, and was basically supporting Buffy until she could get back on her feet. He didn't mind, he liked taking care of Buffy and her sister and although he missed England he had made the decision to stay with Buffy and her friends.  
  
"Hmm." Dawn said in her usual casual way. "At least one of us is sleeping." She continued. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed now." She said. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was all disheveled. "See ya," she said to her sister as she went to go upstairs, leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts.  
  
Her life was so different now. Normal. They had only been in Torrance for 3 weeks after moving here following the battle against the Firsts army, and in that time she hadn't needed her slayer powers even once. Well, except when that peanut butter jar was causing her troubles. Xander and Willow had followed them and both lived nearby in their own homes. The potentials had all returned to their families and Faith went back to LA with Robin to fight the still active forces of darkness. As for Andrew, well, he decided to move in with Xander, and even though Xander pretended to hate it, deep down he liked having Andrew around.  
  
Buffy, deciding she would never be able to sleep, especially if she kept dreaming about Spike every night, went into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. She turned on the TV, and almost laughed; Passions was on. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Spike and she laid her head down on the sofa, half watching the television. 5 minutes later she was asleep. And dreaming. 


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't. All hail Joss.  
  
Where Do We Go From Here? Author: SlayerGirl Chapter 2  
  
Going Back:  
  
The air was cool and warm, and it was bright. He had no memory, only the knowledge that he had once existed. How, where, when he existed he didn't know, all he knew was that he did exist. But that had ended. He had ceased to exist. Yes, he remembered that now. He had died, and not for the first time. And now he existed again? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? Did he have a mind? He knew he was conscious, and he was aware of himself and his body, but that was it. Slowly it started to come back to him, piece by piece. He had been a human, alive and breathing until he changed. Then he had wandered the earth for years, hundreds of them, causing death and destruction and taking sweet pleasure in it. He craved blood; he no longer walked the earth as a human life. He was a vampire. That much he knew. But what had happened after that? Something had changed him, what was it? A light. Yes that was it, a bright powerful light he had put inside himself. He had fought for that light, that soul. Oh it was all coming back to him now. He had been evil, but he had his soul restored, for love. For the love he felt for. he remembered everything now. His eyes shot open. "Buffy".  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy was walking through the cemetery. It was dark and cold and the wind seemed to whisper to her. The scenery around her was the familiar setting of the Sunnydale graveyard and she walked through it taking in her surroundings. She kept walking till those surroundings changed, and she found herself in the Bronze. It was dark and eerie, and the people seemed to move and dance in slow motion. On stage some band played something intense and she heard it as if she was listening through water. She was dreaming, though she wasn't aware of it. Everything was surreal, but in her dream it was right. She spotted the table where Drusilla was sitting and walked over to her. "Slayer" she said. "You have to go back".  
  
Her surroundings changed as she twirled herself around to come face to face with Spike. They were in the dark. There was a light shining on only them and all around where they stood it was pitch black. The music had faded and it was utterly silent. Spike was trying to speak to her but no words were coming from his mouth. "I can't hear you," she said. "Spike? I can't hear you!" she tried to yell but no sound came out of her mouth. Spike stopped talking. He looked deep into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Buffy. You have to go back." He turned to dust in front of her and fire shot up around her. All she saw was a man. A demon. And he was laughing. His name was lucidus.  
  
She was jerked awake suddenly to the sound of the door shutting. Xander walked in and saw Buffy sitting on the couch looking down. "Hey Buff. What's up?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "We're going back."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike was back, and he knew it. He remembered everything about his life and unlife and found himself in a grassy meadow wearing all white. The sun shone in the sky, but he wasn't afraid of bursting into flames. He knew it wasn't really the sun and he knew he wasn't on earth; he was somewhere mystical and beautiful. In the middle of the green meadow there was a huge tree with a small brook that ran next to it. Everything felt old and important, magical and dreamlike. Sitting under the tree was a woman with long red hair reading a big book that looked, no felt, as old as time. He walked towards her and as soon as he reached her, the sky changed and it was dark. There were hundred, thousands, of stars shining up the sky. The woman looked up at Spike.  
  
"William" she said in a young voice that was smothered with wisdom.  
  
"Yeah. Where am I? And why am I here? And why am I dressed like an Abercrombie and Fitch model?" he asked looking down at his flowy white attire.  
  
"You have so many questions, so many unanswered inquiries, lets see if I can answer at least some of them," she said in a soft voice, and he could tell she had the answers to all of life's questions. "You don't like the clothes." she said suddenly. "That can be taken care of. How is this?"  
  
He looked down at himself and realized he was wearing his usual black jeans, black shirt, and black leather coat. "Better, luv. Now tell me where I am and why the hell I was brought back."  
  
"You are so aware of everything. Aware that you exist, aware that you have been brought back, aware that you are important." She said as she put her book down and stood up to face the vampire.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"But I don't think you are aware of just how important you might be." She continued, not answering his question. "You are a mistake, William. An important mistake. You see, there was only ever supposed to be one souled vampire, and he would be the one to, along with the slayer, lead this world in the final battle. The battle against good and evil."  
  
"Peaches". He said.  
  
"Yes, Angel, he was meant to be the only one." She answered, ignoring his snide comment. "But then you came along. You with your love for the slayer, you who fought for your soul because of that love, you who died saving the world from annihilation. My my, were we surprised by that. William the Bloody saving the world. There's only problem. You fulfilled a prophecy. A prophecy meant for another."  
  
"You lost me at world annihilation, luv." He answered in his usual Spike way.  
  
"How can I put this so you will understand?" She thought for a moment before she began to speak "The vampire with a soul who wears the medallion in the battle against the First and uses it its power to triumph over evil will be a definitive part of the slayers life leading up to the final encounter. The Encounter between good and evil. He will be sent back after saving the world to help the Slayer, for his role in the fight against wickedness is not yet finished. What his role in these years is is not yet for you to know, but he is vital." She said to him, as he listened intently hoping for some answers to all his questions. She was omniscient and he knew it.  
  
"We always assumed Angel was the one meant to walk with the Slayer. But it was you who wore the medal and you who gave your life. The Slayer sent Angel away and entrusted you with the responsibility. Therefore we have no choice but to send you back. Whether it is you or him who walk with the slayer to the final encounter it is not yet decided, but you are getting your chance. We are sending you back. Prove yourself vampire. Help the Slayer, and make use of your soul. This is all you need to know at this point." As soon as she finished speaking she disappeared like vapor into the night sky.  
  
"Hey!! That's it!? Bloody hell! How am I supposed to get back!? And how am I supposed to find Buffy?!" he yelled at the sky. At that moment he felt a painful fire burning inside him unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he could feel himself drop rapidly.  
  
"Oh Bullocks." 


	3. Prophesy Girl

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy. All belongs to the magnificent Joss. I also don't own Doritos, in case you didn't know..  
  
Prophesy Girl -  
  
The Scoobies sat around Buffy's living room as Buffy told them every detail about her dream. Well except for some of the Spike part, that was too close to her to talk about.  
  
"And you believe this dream to be prophetic?" Giles asked her as he took off his glasses to clean them and then put them back on.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was definitely getting uber - prophesy vibes." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well then, I propose we gather and do some research on this demon. What did you say his name was?" Giles asked.  
  
"Lucidus." Buffy replied. "His name was Lucidus."  
  
"Hmm." He said. "The name sounds vaguely familiar. Well, I will begin calling some of my old associates, see what I can dig up. Willow, will you check the net, computer, thing?" He asked the redhead who was sitting, legs crossed, on the floor next to the sofa.  
  
"Sure will." She said standing up. "It's been a while since I've had a good demonic research." She said as she walked out of the living room to get her brand new laptop.  
  
"Great! Research party! Oh how I've missed these. Where should I start? Cross-referencing? Translations of dead demonic languages? Put me to work." He said searching the room for an answer. The others just stared at him. "Right. I'll go for snacks."  
  
"Ok, Dawn, you and me will help Willow and Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"Sounds good." Her sister replied. "Only, Buffy. Maybe you should let Faith, or one of the other Slayers deal with this. You've done enough."  
  
"I know Dawnie, but I'm having these dreams for a reason. I want to know what it is."  
  
"What should I do?" Andrew said from the corner he was sitting in. "What about me?"  
  
"Andrew." Buffy said, thinking hard at what he could actually do. "Why don't you go with Xander?"  
  
* * *  
  
Spike landed with a loud thud, face down in the gravel. "Bloody hell" he mumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off. It was dark and the air was cool. He searched the pockets of his leather coat. "Balls" he muttered. You'd think when that higher power returned his coat she would have had the decency to return the packet of cigarettes he had stashed in the inside pocket. He looked around surveying his surroundings. He was in a crater of some sort, a big round hole and there was rubble everywhere. He began to laugh. He always said he would bring Sunnyhell to ruins.  
  
He began to walk towards the edge. He figured he was somewhere near where the school once was so he figured he would walk to the right hoping that would take him to the highway, right outside Sunnydale. He reached the edge and looked up. 'Great' he thought. 'I have to climb'.  
  
* * *  
  
The gang had been researching for hours, with no luck. Giles had spoken to several colleagues; all of which had referred him to some demon reference book. A demon reference book that now lay destroyed in the rubble of Sunnydale. Willow had been searching on the net for the longest time, trying several different ways of spelling 'Lucidus', all of which took her to sights about dreaming and psychiatry. Nothing about a demon.  
  
"Yes!" Giles exclaimed suddenly, coming in from the den where he was on the phone with some guy, probably someone British.  
  
"You find something?" Buffy asked him hopefully.  
  
"Yes. I just got off the phone with Niles Bradley, an ex-Watcher who specialized in demon mythology and dimensions." Giles said.  
  
"And?" Buffy asked, getting a bit impatient.  
  
"Lucidus." He said.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Buffy asked, even more impatient than before.  
  
"Lucidus isn't just your ordinary demon, he's a Sovereign." Giles explained.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'Huh'?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"A Sovereign." Giles explained, as if that should make any sense to them. "A Sovereign, in demonic mythology, is a ruler of the underworld, a King of a demonic dimension."  
  
"Ok. So demon-boy controls an alternate dimension. What is it?" Xander asked, taking a break from chomping on his Doritos.  
  
"Lucidus controls the demon dimension known as Phainein. It is a dimension of thoughts and dreams, or nightmares, to be more accurate. Any who enters the dimension will be plagued by bad ideas and feelings. The dimension toys with the human psyche. Lucidus controls all this. He has a great power over people's minds, and can bend their views to his will, playing on their innermost worries and fears. He is the cause of nightmares."  
  
"So your telling us that every time we have a bad dream it comes from this dimension, and Lucidus controls it all? And that he is just the ruler of Nightmare - land?" Buffy asked, trying to sum up everything Giles had told her.  
  
"Yes, precisely. Every unjustified uncertainty or fear, any bad dream, Lucidus is behind it." Giles said, glad he had made his point clear. "But why you are dreaming about him, Buffy, is unknown to me. Lucidus, like the First, is a demon that is only interested in balance. The balance between sanity and insanity."  
  
"Well we saw how great the Firsts sense of balance was, maybe toppling over is contagious with these demons." Buffy said sarcastically, although deep down she knew there might be some truth to it. "I had that dream for a reason. This Lucidus guy is planning something. Something evil. And I'm gonna stop him." 


	4. Realizations

Disclaimer: Yet again, I won nothing. All belongs to the magnificent Joss.  
  
Realizations -  
  
Spikes hand, scratched and bloody from climbing, grabbed the edge of the crater as he hoisted himself up and rolled over on the highway pavement, sprawling himself out on the road. Looking up into the night sky he managed to groan before standing himself up and shaking the grunge off him. He looked around. The highway was deserted, but over on the side of the road was a large white tent. "Scientists" He snickered. 'Going to boil it all down to some natural disaster' he thought to himself. "Typical." That's when he saw the truck. Should he? No, that would be wrong. But there was no way he would make it anywhere before the sun came up if he was on foot. "Sod it".  
  
"Hey come back!!! That's my truck!!" The young scientist yelled after his brand-new Ford pick-up speeding away into the night as he came out of his tent. "Aw man."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy shut the door after she said goodbye to Xander who was the last Scooby to leave after their long night of research. She walked into the kitchen where Giles sat sipping tea alone; Dawn had gone to bed about an hour ago. "Buffy" He said, lifting his head from his steaming cup. "How are you holding up?" He asked handing her a cup of tea.  
  
"Fine. Just fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked happily before taking a sip.  
  
"Well it has only been a few week since the battle against the First. I know you wanted to finally live a normal life, and now all this is happening. Perhaps you are feeling."  
  
"Annoyed?" she replied. Placing her cup down on the island in the kitchen and standing in front of it.  
  
"I was going to go with frustrated and weary, but yes." He said, sounding very English.  
  
"I should. I do, sort of. I dunno. I've been the Slayer, the *only* Slayer, for 7 years and I guess I'm just used too it. I guess I've kinda missed it these past few weeks. God, listen to me! Half a year ago I would have given anything to be rid of everything Slay-y." She said. "It's not that I don't want to live a normal life. But if I keep having dreams.I just can't embrace normalcy if the darkness is around me." she continued, running her fingers across the rim of the cup of tea Giles had offered her. "Besides, I don't really see the forces of evil leaving me alone anytime soon."  
  
"There are other Slayers out there now, many other Slayers. You don't have to take on the weight of the world alone any longer" He said reassuringly.  
  
"I know. And it's nice to have that safety net. But these girls haven't seen half of what I have seen, and most of them probably don't even know what is happening to them. But I cant just stand aside and not do anything when I know something big is happening. Besides, as long as I'm having the wicked dreams, might as well slay something. "  
  
Giles couldn't help but smile. He too had missed the action.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike stopped the truck he had stolen and walked into the building in front of him. He had stopped for shelter during the day and now it was dark, giving him plenty of time to find Buffy. He looked around at the huge foyer he had stepped into. "Impressive" he said. He was in the Hyperion.  
  
"Gunn? Is that you? Your back earl." Angel trailed off as he looked up from the book he had been reading on his way out of his office. He stared at the bleach-blonde vampire. "Spike." He said, not sounding too happy.  
  
"Peaches." Spike replied. He still couldn't get along with Angel, and he was still jealous about the kiss his grand-sire had shared with Buffy. God, he missed Buffy. He wanted to get to her. And now.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Angel asked monotonously. "Well, dead- er."  
  
"I was. Got sent back by some godly bird. Apparently I have a higher purpose." He said smirking. He knew this would drive Angel crazy, and he loved it.  
  
"A higher purpose? You?" Angel asked. "Guess that soul of yours does have a reason after all."  
  
"Buffy told you." Spike said. It obviously wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah," Angel answered. "Why are you here Spike?" He, didn't have to ask, he knew it was for Buffy.  
  
"You know why. Where is she?" Spike asked. He was dead serious, and ready to fight for the information as well.  
  
"I'll get her address." Angel said mumbling insults as he walked into his office. Spike couldn't hear all of them, but he did make out a few f's and you's, and something about his mother. He decided to leave it be. For now.  
  
Angel came out of his office, a slip of paper in his hand. "Here" he said handing it to Spike.  
  
"Whut? That's it? No fight? No valiant attempt at keeping me from her? No, "if you hurt her I'll put a stake through your heart"s? Spike asked.  
  
"Just take it," was all Angel said.  
  
Spike almost felt bad. Damn his bloody soul, it was getting in the way of everything, even him taking pleasure in the defeat of the almighty poof. He decided to tell Angel about the prophecy. About how Spike wasn't meant to be. It was the least he could do.  
  
"So she sent you back? To give you a chance to prove yourself?" Angel asked after Spike told him about his encounter with the higher being.  
  
"Yeah" Spike answered. "She said it wasn't known which of us was going to walk with the Slayer. I didn't like her much. Bitch stole my cigarettes."  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Angel said.  
  
"Well, I better be on my merry way. I've got a girl to find." Spike exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. He turned on his heal and headed for the door. As he walked away he realized something. Angel had let go of Buffy.  
  
"William." Angel said. Spike stopped walking and looked back without turning around.  
  
"Yeah?" Spike said.  
  
"If you hurt her. I will put a stake through your heart."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy decided to take a shower before going to sleep, hoping it would help her relax. She dried off and put some big comfy pajamas on and slid under the covers of her double bed. She was hoping she would have another dream about Lucidus. She wanted to know more about what he was up to and why she had dreamt about him. Instead, she stayed awake. Thinking about Spike. Wishing he was there to touch her. Kiss her. She had told him she loved him before she died, and he hadn't believed her. She had only told him because she knew he was going to die, but as soon as she spoke the words. She knew they were true. Silently, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
She was back in Sunnydale, in the high school library, the old one above the Hellmouth. She was dreaming again.  
  
Sitting on the big table was Spike. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips and gazed into his blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak to her. "Reality will crumble when the worlds bleed." He said. He laughed malevolently as he transformed into the demon from her last dream, Lucidus. He looked entirely human, but she knew he wasn't, she could feel it. Still, he was more than a demon. He had power.  
  
Buffy awoke suddenly. She knew what Lucidus was planning. 


	5. Please Believe Me

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last time I'm doing this. I don't own anything. I wish I did, especially Spike.... Hehehe... but I don't. It all belongs to the genius, glorious, outstanding Joss Whedon. All hail him for he is God.  
  
Please Believe Me -  
  
Buffy couldn't handle it. She felt confined and her room was stuffy and hot. She needed some fresh air; she didn't care if it was like 3 in the morning. She got out of bed and put a pair of jeans and a black tank top on. She put her hair in a pony tale, and grabbed an ivory, fitted sweater to keep her warm. She thought about waking Giles up to tell him about her dream, but decided to wait till morning. She just needed to breathe for a moment. She went down the stairs to the front door, and put some shoes on.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike had found her. Well her house anyway. He sat in his stolen truck, parked outside Buffy's new home. What the hell was he going to say to her? Was he just going to ring her doorbell at 3 o'clock in the morning and tell her he was back? Would she be happy? Or would she not care? Maybe he should come back later... No. He wanted to see her. He *needed* to see her. He stepped out of the truck and walked up the path to her front door. Stopping when he reached the door. He took a deep breath and went to push the doorbell, when he saw a light inside the house turn on. Suddenly the door opened and he came face to face with Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
In a dark place, far far away from here sits a man. A powerful man, with great control of the human mind and its twisted thoughts. He sits on a black thrown, bored with the balance of good and evil he had sworn to uphold. He plans his attack in his mind, playing it out with precise detail. He did not worry about the many Slayers that now walked the world; they were weak of mind, like all other humans, a trait he found despicable. He would bleed the worlds together, and be released from his confinement in this dimension. He would walk the world, and he would rule it. He would govern every human mind there was, and he would be their God.  
  
Lucidus stood up from his thrown. "Soon. I will rule everything."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike looked into Buffy's green eyes, as she stared at him in disbelief. "Spike?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Are... are you real?" She asked as she carefully put her palm against his cheek, half expecting for her hand to go through him or for her to wake up. She felt his cool skin, and knew he was real. He put his hand on top of hers, "yeah...I'm here, Buffy." He said. She pulled him into her and kissed him passionately, running her hand up the back of his neck. He held her around her waist and felt her warmth that he had missed so much. She pulled her lips away from his, their foreheads still touching, arms still around each other. "You're back.....you're here. Don't ever leave me, Spike, don't ever leave me." She said, tears streaming down her face. "Never," he replied. "Never."  
  
They had held each other for what seemed like forever before going into the house. They said nothing to each other as they went inside and sat down at the kitchen table, rearranging the chairs so they were facing each other. They still held on to each other, as if they were afraid the other might disappear, and that it would all be a dream. It was Buffy who first broke the silence. "How?" she asked, voice still trembling.  
  
"The Powers." He answered. "They sent me back. Told me I had a higher purpose. That I was meant to help you." He said softly, almost whispering.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked, so afraid that he would tell her he had spent an eternity suffering in hell.  
  
"Nowhere." He said. "I simply didn't exist" he paused for a few seconds before asking, "How long was I gone?"  
  
"3 weeks." She said, relieved that he hadn't suffered. "It felt like an eternity."  
  
"Oh god, Buffy, I have missed you so much. I love you so much." He said, tears forming at his big blue eyes, as he kissed her again, letting her warmth spread through him.  
  
"I love you to Spike, please believe me," She said pulling away. "Please. Don't leave me again, I can't lose you."  
  
He looked her straight in the eye, and believed every word she said. He had waited so long for this. To have all of her. She took him by the hand, and they went upstairs to her room. That night they didn't have sex, they didn't kiss, and they didn't even talk. They just held each other, closer than they ever had. At that moment, nothing else mattered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally! Some fluffy spuffy action! 


	6. The Day After

Disclaimer: Fine I give up... there is no Joss Whedon...I just hired the guy as an actor to pose for me. I am the true creator of all that is Buffy. All bow before me! *Breaks down in tears* It all belongs to Joss.  
  
The Day After -  
  
Spike awoke that morning in his loves arms, happier than he had ever been. He couldn't believe Buffy truly loved him. She had even mourned for him. He kissed her softly on the top of her head and just lay there, thinking. He simply couldn't fathom it. Him, with a higher reason, it was un-bloody- believable. William the bloody, in love with a slayer, making a difference. Buffy had once told him that she believed in him, that she knew he cold be a good man. He hoped to God that he wouldn't disappoint her right before falling back asleep.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and looked over at her alarm clock. It was 11 am. She had slept in for the first time since she got here. She remembered the events of last night, how Spike had come back to her. She hoped to God it wasn't another dream. She turned over, expecting her bed to be empty, and was relieved to see Spike lying there, sleeping. So it wasn't a dream? Thank God. He looked so adorable. She kissed him on the forehead, and got out of bed, deciding to let him sleep.  
  
She got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen; she hadn't eaten in a long time and decided to make herself some breakfast. She entered the kitchen to find Dawn, Xander and Willow sitting around the table having breakfast and Giles cooking something that smelt really good. "Good, the whole gang is here" she said as she stepped into the kitchen, "I have something I need to tell you guys" she said thinking about the sleeping Spike she had left in her room.  
  
"Buffy! G'Morning!" Xander said stuffing his face with bacon and pancakes. "You have to try some of G-Man's Bacon. It's greasy goodness to die for. There is no wrong here." He said with a full mouth.  
  
"Don't call me that," Giles said without looking up from his pan. "Buffy would you like some breakfast?" he asked her.  
  
"No. Yes. Desperately, actually.... But I need to tell you guys something first. Last night..."  
  
"Oh, did you have another dream about Lucidus?" Willow asked as she stood up to get herself a refill of orange juice.  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to say...last night..." she trailed off as she saw the stunned look on Willows face staring past her. Buffy looked back; Spike was standing in the doorway. "Hey..." he said wearily, with a little wave.  
  
Xander dropped the bacon he was about to stuff into his mouth, and just stared at the bleach blonde vampire. Everyone was just stared in disbelief  
  
It was Buffy who broke the silence. "Spike's back."  
  
* * *  
  
"So the higher being sent you back? Because you had fulfilled a prophecy?" Giles asked the newly returned Spike as the group sat in the living room listening to Spikes tale of his homecoming.  
  
"Yup" he answered. "A prophecy meant for Peaches, but since *I* fulfilled it they sent *me* back. Higher purpose and all said I had to prove myself." He said feeling very proud of himself.  
  
"And either you or Angel will walk with the Slayer in the final battle against good and evil?" Giles asked, obviously very excited about this new prophecy thing.  
  
"Yup, she didn't mention which one of us would, guess we each have to prove our goodness or something. The bird was pretty cryptic." Spike said.  
  
"They always are" Buffy chimed in. She was sitting on the sofa next to Spike. Very next to him. She never wanted to let go of him. She loved him and she could finally admit it to herself.  
  
"Maybe we should research this, this prophecy?" Willow said from the armchair she was sitting in. "See what we can find out about it."  
  
"Why? What's the point?" Buffy said. "He's here, that's all we need to know." She said, a slight panic in her voice as if she was afraid they would find out it was all a big mistake and take him back. Spike gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Buffy sighed, "Besides, I want to find out more about this demon I've been dreaming about. I think I know what he is planning."  
  
"You had another dream?" Giles asked interested in what she had to say.  
  
"Yeah and I know what Lucidus is up to. This guy is done with the balancing act, he is going to move in on earthly territory and soon. He is going to open a portal from his dimension to ours and bleed the worlds together..."  
  
"And when Lucidus escapes..." Giles said  
  
"...Wackiness ensues" Buffy finished. "Buckle up guys, looks like we have another apocalypse heading our way"  
  
"AGAIN?!" 


	7. Resolution

Resolution-  
  
After Buffy had announced yet another apocalypse (what is this, like the 8th one??) the gang had explained everything to Spike, who was pretty confused, and split up and started researching how they could stop it. They didn't have much to go on, all they knew was that Lucidus, some uber - demon of the underworld wanted to open a portal that would bleed the worlds together, thereby ensuring his control over the human realm. Not a hard thing to do when said uber - demon has the power of mind control. Willow was on the computer searching several demony, apocalypticy data bases, Dawn and Giles were translating some huge book written in ancient Sumerian that Giles had sent from England, and Xander was reading another ancient book that had probably been published in 1254 BC. Buffy, on the other hand, was making an emergency trip to the butchers to get some pigs blood for Spike. He was starving, and looking kind of thin and pale.  
  
Spike was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge to try and find something more solid than his usual red liquid diet, he may be a vampire, but he still enjoyed real food. He wondered if they had any Weetabix, it might come in handy when Buffy got back with his blood. He had pulled out some cold chicken wings to put in the microwave when a familiar voice was heard coming in through the back door in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm here! Ready to do research, and be grateful, cuz I'm missing TNG and it's the episode where the enterprise keeps blowing up and no one can figure out how to stop it until Data starts noticing all the signs, like the 3's that keep popping up and..." Andrew stopped speaking when he saw Spike standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Andrew." Spike said.  
  
"Help!!!" Andrew yelled. "Help! The First is back!! Get away from me spawn of Satan!" He said inching away up against the wall as if he would be more discrete that way.  
  
"Andrew, I'm not the First. Stop yelling." Spike said calmly.  
  
"Don't lie to me Spike slash the First! I wont fall for your tricks! We kicked your ass once and we can do it again. Do not try to mess with the forces of Good, for we can not be beaten!" Andrew said trying to sound as brave as he could. It wasn't working.  
  
"What's going on in here!?" Dawn said entering the kitchen.  
  
"Dawnie, I know you can't see him but the First is here in the form of Spike."  
  
"Of course I see him Andrew. That *is* Spike. He's back." Dawn said, trying to be sympathetic but sounding more annoyed than anything.  
  
"Oh." Andrew said, relaxing his muscles. "You're back eh?" he said to Spike trying to sound cool.  
  
"Yeah." Spike answered, "I'm back." He said running his hands through his blonde hair.  
  
"Oh well that's cool, good to have you back buddy, ya know, always good to have another fighter in the battle against evil and... I've missed you so much!!" he said as he threw his arms around Spike in an awkward hug.  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike said looking up. "Andrew....ANDREW! Get off me!" He said pushing Andrew off him.  
  
"Sorry." Andrew said backing away. "Got caught up in the moment...I think I'm just gonna get in there and start with the research. The battle against evil never ends. They're probably expecting me. Yeah..." He said as he walked into the living room to join the others leaving Dawn and Spike alone.  
  
"Guess he's happy to see you." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah. Guess so." Spike replied. There was an awkward silence before Dawn threw her arms around Spike and hugged him. "I'm happy to see as well." She said.  
  
"Me to Nibblit." He said letting her hug him. After a while she let go and looked at him. "Don't leave us again." She said.  
  
"I won't Bit."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy opened the front door after coming home from the butchers. "Hey guys, I'm back." she said, as she walked into the living room where everyone was sitting reading some kind of book or surfing the net, or just playing thumb war as Xander and Andrew were.  
  
"Hey Buffy." They all mumbled, boredom obvious in their greeting.  
  
"Guess demon research isn't exactly riveting is it?" She said as she handed the blood to Spike. He took it into the kitchen to drink it. Ever since he got his soul back he wasn't big on letting people see him feed. Especially Buffy.  
  
"Well we know what Lucidus is going to do." Willow said trying to sound optimistic. "We just don't know how he is going to do it. Or when. Or where." She finished, her optimism fading.  
  
"Well let's think about this." Buffy said, taking off her coat and sitting down on the arm of the couch. Spike returned and sat in the couch next to her. "We know he is going to open a portal from his dimension to ours. Giles?" she asked. The Watcher looked up at her. "What exactly would someone need to do that?"  
  
"Well to simply open the portal they would need dark magicks, a spell." He answered. "Which undoubtedly Lucidus possesses being a Sovereign. And he would need a place of great power and mystical energy. But that would only open the portal, to actually bleed the world together he would need a key, blood, a sacrifice of some sort." Dawn shuddered at the mention of the Key, as did Buffy and Spike, and everyone else in the room. Except Andrew, who was bored, wishing he had stayed home to watch Star Trek. He loved that episode. And Picard was kinda hot.  
  
"Like Glory needed?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes precisely." Giles responded. "Only Lucidus is doing it from the other side." Giles continued.  
  
"Don't worry Dawnie, Lucidus can't use you." Willow said reassuringly. "Can he?" She asked Giles worry evident in her voice.  
  
"No... No." He replied. "Dawn is no longer active as the Key. And even if she were she would not open the right portal. She is of no use to Lucidus at this point." Everyone relaxed at that, especially Dawn who remembered what it was like when the demon Doc cut into her to open the portal.  
  
"Wait." Buffy said, remembering something. "You said he needed a place of great power and mystical energy right?"  
  
"Yes" Giles replied curiously.  
  
"A place like the Hellmouth?" Buffy said.  
  
"Why yes. That would do perfectly." Giles said. "Yes. It makes perfect sense. Lucidus could use the Hellmouths energy to open up the portal, and then drain whatever sacrifice is needed to bleed the worlds together. His dimension of thoughts and dreams and un-reality, so to speak, would seep into ours and he will rule over this dimension and his. Yes! That's it!" Giles said, proud that he could once again provide answers. It was almost like the good old days he thought nostalgically.  
  
"Ok. Great! We know what psychic demon-boy is planning! So how do we stop him?" Xander said from his corner chair with a little wave of his arms.  
  
"What if I went to him?" Buffy asked. "What if I went to his dimension and stopped him, I dunno killed him or enabled his sacrifice so he couldn't open the portal."  
  
"Well yes, that might very well work, Buffy. But Phalein is a dimension run by a mind-controlling demon who can bend his dimension to his will. His dimension reflects his mind giving him the power to change it however he wishes, plus the fact that he has a great power over the human mind." Giles said.  
  
"Still, this might be our only chance at stopping him. My dreams *did* say I had to go back. I think they meant I had to go back to the Hellmouth."  
  
"I think Buffy is right, this may be our only chance at beating this." Willow said.  
  
"Am I the only one worried about the whole mind control thing?" Xander chimed in.  
  
"Actually I am to." Andrew said putting up his hand before lowering it hesitantly.  
  
"I can handle it. This is the only way." Buffy said, determined. "Well guys. I guess were going back to Sunnydale." 


	8. Goodnight

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue. Joss is God.  
  
Goodnight-  
  
"Ok it's settled." Buffy continued after they had decided they would have to go back to Sunnydale, open a portal to this dream dimension and go down there to fight this demon who was threatening to take over the world. "We go back to Sunnydale and Willow opens a portal to Phailen. Then I go down there and stop Lucidus."  
  
"Whoa. What do you mean 'I go'?" Xander asked, quoting Buffy. "We are coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not." Buffy said.  
  
"But-" Xander started but was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"No, you guys cant come. It's too dangerous." Buffy said, resolution in her voice.  
  
"Oh, so we can fight the Firsts army of uber-vamps but we cant help you destroy a demon?" Dawn said sarcastically, the same resolution in her voice as in Buffy's.  
  
"That was different," She answered.  
  
"Yeah it was different, *that* was more dangerous!" Dawn started. The rest of the group could sense a Summers argument brewing.  
  
"You fighting in *that* was necessary! This isn't. I can't risk you! Any of you." She said, hurt evident in her voice. Dawn backed down.  
  
"Why don't we talk about this in the morning?" Giles said playing moderator.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Spike said. "Maybe we should get some sleep before blood is drawn." He stated, referring to the fight that was going to start between the two sisters. He sided with Buffy of course, not wanting to put Dawn at any risk, but he didn't feel like an argument now. He was too tired for a Dawn tantrum, although they *had* become less frequent.  
  
"Fine. We'll talk about it in the morning." Dawn said even though she knew she wouldn't win.  
  
"No we wont. There's nothing to talk about." Buffy replied.  
  
"God, I can't believe that after everything we've been through you still treat me like a child!" Dawn said frustrated with her older sister.  
  
"Ok! I'm going to leave now!" Xander said before either of the two girls could continue. "You coming Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah I'm coming. I hope I can sleep tonight, all this talk of demons made me a little freaked. And kinda itchy." Andrew said as he followed closely behind Xander, still rambling about the forces of good never resting and something about James Bond and Star Wars...  
  
"Bye guys" Xander said as he walked out of the house and headed for his car.  
  
"Wait for me!" Willow said, as she grabbed her coat and laptop and headed for the door. "Bye everyone, see you tomorrow morning, we'll get started on finding a spell to open the portal." She said, mostly directed to Giles.  
  
"Yes. Good idea." He said. "See you then." He closed the door, and turned around.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but *I'm* going to bed." He said as he walked up the stairs. "Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna catch a few Z's to." Dawn stated. "Well talk later" She said to Buffy. "Goodnight Spike" she finished before Buffy could say anything. And then Dawn to went upstairs leaving Buffy and Spike alone in an awkward silence.  
  
"So..." Spike said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where do I sleep?" He asked, expecting to be offered the couch, or the floor or something bloody uncomfortable like that. Buffy just leaned in and kissed him softly. She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room.  
  
He got into her bed, and waited for her to get undressed and into bed beside him. She did, and got under the covers facing him.  
  
She kissed his him on the lips and pulled away to look him in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"What does this mean?" He asked. She simply kissed him again. He held her close, but pulled away after a while. "I need to hear you say it Buffy. If I can't have all of you..." He stopped as she put two fingers against his mouth.  
  
"I love you, William. And I want to be with you. I want you to have all of me."  
  
"Oh god Buffy, I love you so much." He said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately and deep, his voice full of emotion. He got on top of her and kissed her neck all the way down her collarbone. She felt his cool touch and wanted more. "I need you Spike. Never leave me." She said.  
  
"Never." He replied.  
  
That night they didn't have sex; it wasn't hard and rough like they usually did it. That night they made love. 


	9. Calm Before a Storm

Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything (especially Spike) but I don't. all of the characters belong to the almighty and divine Joss.  
  
Calm Before a Storm -  
  
The next morning Buffy awoke with strong arms around her. She felt so safe and secure with Spike's cool arms wrapped firmly around her, promising to never let go.  
  
"Pet?" he said groggily.  
  
"Hmmm" she replied without bothering to open her eyes, she was just enjoying the feel of him close to her.  
  
"I love you." He said full of sincerity. She turned over to face him and nuzzled her head against his cool chest before looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I Love you to." She spoke honestly. And as she spoke those words he smiled. He had never been any happier.  
  
* * *  
  
Downstairs Dawn and Giles were in the kitchen talking. It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon when Spike and Buffy came downstairs. They hadn't had a chance to sleep the prior night as they found sleep was the last thing they wanted to do...  
  
"Good...Afternoon." Dawn said with a wink to Buffy. Buffy shot her a 'drop- it' look and went over to the fridge to get herself a glass of milk. She felt a cool body press against her as Spike reached past her to get the blood in the back of the refrigerator. She shivered as he placed a strong hand on her back.  
  
"Willow should be over shortly with some information on how to open the portal to Phainein, I guess she found a spell of some sort." Giles said looking up from his cup of tea.  
  
"Good." Buffy said happily as she closed the door the refrigerator. She stood next to the island in the kitchen, Spike standing next to her. He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her right there, but was unsure how she would feel about that; he was worried she would push him away. His worries were, however, quelled as she put her arm around his waist and held him close to her, all the while listening to Dawn tell her about some "wiggy" dream she had about Justin Timberlake and cotton candy. The door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Spike said. 'Saved by the bloody bell' he thought to himself as he walked to the door, 'If I have to hear more about how dreamy that nsync wanker is.' his thoughts trailed off as he opened the door, careful not to let the sun hit him. It was Willow and Xander; Willow holding a big book, appropriately entitled "Spells for inter-dimensional traveling."  
  
"Hey, Dead-boy! Isn't this supposed to be sleepy time for you"? Xander asked Spike without the usual animosity he used to show vamp. Xander had newfound respect for the bleach blonde vampire, what with him dying to save the world and all, he had been meaning to thank him for that.....  
  
"Don't call me that." Spike said. He in return respected Xander, not so much because he liked the whelp, more because he felt that any friend of Buffy's...He owed it to the boy.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and willow plopped the heavy spell book on the counter next to Giles.  
  
"Ok, I've got everything we need. I found a spell that should open the portal so you can enter the dimension." Willow said, beaming with pride.  
  
"Ok, great. When do we leave?" Buffy asked, all business. It had been a while since she had used her Slayer resolve, but she slipped right back into the role.  
  
"Well, the spell requires a time when mystical energy is strongest, so a full moon would be the best time." Willow answered.  
  
"Full moon...that's two days from now, I believe." Giles said, taking off his glasses to clean them.  
  
"Ok, great, so, day after tomorrow, that would be Sunday, we suit up, head out and take care of this demon once and for all." Buffy replied. "Wow. That was surprisingly easy." She continued. "So, I guess we just have to wait around for a few days..."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something to do to pass the time, pet." Spike said softly to her with a mischievous look as he bent down to kiss her neck. He really didn't care if all the Scoobies were there. She elbowed him playfully in the stomach and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and tight. The gang just looked at them.  
  
"So! I guess you two are an item now, eh?" Xander could always be counted on to break the silence.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. That we are." Buffy said, awaiting some rude comment from Xander, quickly followed by some big argument amongst the Scoobies. Spike was just happy that she would admit to her friends that they were a pair.  
  
But instead of protesting, as Xander usually did, he just shrugged. Willow and Giles just smiled at Buffy, and Dawn just continued to eat the bowl of cereal she was working on. It seemed that no one wanted to get into anything right now, especially since they all owed their lives to Spike. 'What an anti-climax,' thought Spike, who was looking forward to watching the whelp get yelled at. Buffy relaxed, when she saw there wasn't going to be any hostility and leaned further back against Spike's strong chest. That strong, cool, defined chest of his...her thoughts trailed off as she traced phantom circles with her fingers on spikes arm, until Dawn broke the silence.  
  
"Ooo! We should totally go out tonight!" She said happily. "There's that club, in town, the Phoenix. Could be fun, besides we have things to celebrate." Dawn said, glowing. It warmed Buffy's heart to see her sister so cheerful. It warmed Spikes heart to.  
  
"Sounds cool. I mean I think we deserve some party time, with the saving the world thing. Again." Willow said.  
  
"Yes, I-I suppose it would be good for you all to get out, for a bit. I believe I will stay in and see what information I can gather on this dimension. See what the environment is like and such." Giles said, taking off his glasses to clean them again.  
  
"Ok, it's settled." Buffy said, "Sunday we fight. Tonight, we party."  
  
* * *  
  
The Phoenix was all the rave in Torrance. It was the equivalent to the Bronze, except it was bigger, and there weren't as many mysterious deaths in the alleyways like back in good ol' Sunnydale. Tonight was like every Friday night. The Bartender was serving drinks to anxious costumers, and observing people dancing and drinking. The club was hot, everyone was dancing and sweating and having a good time. It was just starting to get busy when the group walked in, ready to party. Just like the old times.  
  
The Scoobies all sat down at a table close to the dance floor. They were all there, Xander, Willow, Dawn and Andrew, as well as Spike and Buffy, of course. The only person missing was Giles, but he was never one for dancing and clubbing. Well, not since his black magic, bad-boy days as Ripper, besides, he had research to do. A song with a beat came on and the girls quickly got up to go dance. Spike loved watching Buffy dance, it reminded him of the first time he ever saw her. Of course then he had been obsessed with killing her, but even then his world revolved around her. It always would. She looked happy dancing with her friends, and to see her smile made him so glad. He sat with Andrew and Xander, no one knowing quite what to say to each other. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence Spike decided to get himself a drink. He returned as Buffy came up to the table and stood close to him.  
  
She took a sip from his drink and handed it back to him. "Dance with me." She asked.  
  
He looked at her with a smirk. "Never was one for dancing, pet." He answered, envisioning himself making an ass of himself on the dance floor, trying to do the Macarena or something- an embarrassment he didn't feel up to at the moment.  
  
"Please..." She said, pouting and trying her best to look innocent. He never could resist that face. His hard smirk melted and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Pushing his pride aside he led her onto the dance floor. He rapped his arms around her waist, her facing away from him, and they lost themselves in the sultry beat of the music, grinding close together. Shortly after, a slow song came on and Spike turned Buffy around to face him and she rested her head against his chest, entirely relaxed and comforted.  
  
He buried his head in her neck and kissed it. "I love you so much, Spike," she said softly.  
  
"I love you to, Buffy, so much, I always will." He replied. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes before kissing him softly and passionately.  
  
Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: OK, so this wasn't very significant to the plot, but I just wanted a little bit of fluff before we get into the climaxy part of the story. 


	10. Underestimated

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I had tons of money I would buy it, but I'm poor, and if I weren't it would never end. *Tears up at thought of the end of Buffy* I guess I'll just have to suffice with using Joss's characters to create my own little happy zone where Buffy lives on forever.  
  
Underestimated -  
  
It was Saturday night, well technically it was early Sunday morning, but the slayer and her vampire, being mostly nocturnal, were still awake, lying in Buffy's bed. Tomorrow they would be driving to what used to be Sunnydale to open a portal to a demon dimension to stop Lucidus from gaining control of earth. Just another day on the Hellmouth. Seems even without Sunnydale on top of it the Hellmouth was still the center for all things bad and evil. Typical.  
  
Tomorrow Giles would be over and would tell them everything he knew about this freaky dimension they were about to throw themselves into head first, and Buffy would put herself into total demon-fighting, Slayer mode. But tonight, she was still just a normal girl. Granted, a normal girl with super strength, currently wrapped in the arms of her vampire lover, but for the Slayer, that *was* normal. She embraced the knowledge that she would never be average, she felt safe here, as long as he was with her. As long as he didn't leave her like the rest. As long as he didn't go away again. She shuddered at the thought of losing him, of watching him turn to dust and be gone forever.  
  
"Spike?" she said softly, intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied nuzzling his head against the back of her neck and kissing it, sending shivers down her spine. Good Lord he was hot.  
  
"Is there anyway I can talk you out of coming with me tomorrow?" she asked him tentatively, already knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"No, pet." He said firmly without opening his eyes. He pulled himself away from her warm neck and turned her over to face him, still holding her hand tightly. "What's this about, luv?" he asked, staring deeply into her eyes the way only he could. No one besides him ever looked at her that deeply. "It's not like we haven't faced worse than this before. We've faced *much* worse, I mean we defeated the First bloody evil." He continued, pushing a strand of hair out of her face lovingly.  
  
"I know. I realize that this isn't the worst thing we've had to face," She said looking down. "But its still risky business. It always is with these things. And I know I can't talk you out of coming with me, but I just...be careful, ok? I can't lose you. And given my history with men, it's likely you either leave me or die so-"  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Buffy." He cut her off. "And I don't plan on dying anytime soon, I bloody well hope." He continued. "Look, pet. I know you haven't had the best luck with men sticking around in your lifetime. And I know you worry I'm gonna up and leave you...but I'm here for the long haul. I promise. I'll never leave you."  
  
She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to surface. "Ok." She said looking up at him before kissing him gently. He smiled at her, he was so happy. She had rarely opened up to him before, and seldom spoke this openly about her fears regarding men. He would never leave her, he had promised her that and he always kept his promises. Even if she pushed him away, he would always be there, one way or another.  
  
* * *  
  
The Slayer walked the streets. It was dark and cold and the wind blew harshly chilling her to the bone. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked faster down the road. The buildings around her were on fire, and car sirens were going off in the distance.  
  
The place road seemed deserted until suddenly a man ran past her screaming "Get them off of me!!!! Get them off of me!! It stings! Make it stop!!!!" he yelled clawing at his face, there was nothing on him, but in his mind he was dying. Buffy wanted to help him but she couldn't, she had to be somewhere. She couldn't stop walking.  
  
All around her people screamed, panicking about their greatest fears and nightmares that had been able to manifest themselves. Buffy started to run; she ran and ran and ran until she ran straight into Giles.  
  
"Rupert, we have to stop this!" Buffy cried to him, grabbing onto his arms. "How do we stop this?!"  
  
"Its too late now. Now we will all burn. We underestimated..." he stroked her hair, and hugged her. "So proud. She is calling to me. Don't you see her? She's not dead, she's right here" and as he spoke those words he ran away, ran straight into a burning building, following the unseen figment of his imagination - Jenny.  
  
"Giles!!" Buffy yelled as she watched her watcher burn. All she could do was run. As she ran she saw them. Saw all of them living out their fears and nightmares on the side of the road. Dawn was crying for her mom, and willow was tearing off her own skin. "So, bad. Did. Bad. Things. Tara!!!" she cried.  
  
Tears were streaming down Buffy's face as she ran, witnessing her friends imagine themselves into a place of death and terror, where their horrors were as real to them as the vampires they had fought every night for the past seven years. They were living and reliving nightmares, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, it was too late now. She kept running. Her legs wouldn't stop. She finally came to a familiar crypt. She kicked down the door and ran to the figure whimpering in the corner facing the wall. She spun Spike around to face her and gasped at what she saw. Blood was streaming down his face. He had been crying crimson tears of blood.  
  
"Slayer." He said. "I'm so scared Buffy, I'm so sorry. I'm bad, dirty, evil." He said as he broke down crying his head in her lap as they now sat on the cold floor. "I love you," he said. Suddenly he stopped crying and looked up at her. "Don't be late." He said before turning to dust in her arms.  
  
"Spike!" She cried, before turning around to see Lucidus standing in the doorway of the crypt.  
  
"I love the smell of blood." He said. "And now, there's plenty to go around" he cackled. She felt great pain shoot through her entire body, and she screamed, struggling on the floor. The pain was unimaginable and all she could do was scream a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
"Guess I win." Lucidus laughed before disappearing.  
  
All of a sudden Buffy woke up in her bed screaming, the pain from her dream still lingering in the pit of her stomach. She sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed panting to catch her breath. Spike jolted awake and instinctively held on to the Slayer rubbing her back as she fought for her breath. "Shhh..." he said. "It's ok, I'm here." He assured her. She crawled back onto the bed and into his lap and cried in his arms. She let his strong arms calm her down, and she immediately felt safer. She could still feel the pain and fear that Lucidus had inflicted on her. It still endured, even after her dream had ended.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked her softly, still holding her as tight as he could. He hated the thought that she was afraid and in any kind of pain, and was furious with whoever rendered her in this state of fear, and felt the need to get even with whoever it was. He could smell her panic like nothing he had ever sensed from her.  
  
"I saw...." She answered slowly, "...What will happen if we lose." Her crying had slowed and the pain she felt had started to disappear, but the fright was still there. "We have to stop him. Oh god it was so terrifying, like nothing I've ever felt. Spike..." She trailed off as he continued to coo her, rocking back and forth gently.  
  
She hated appearing weak, 'get yourself together, Summers! You're the fucking slayer! Strikes fear in the hearts of the wicked, my ass' she yelled at herself. But, she was so afraid. It was unjustifiable fear; it wasn't like this was her first dream warning her about the dangers of some big baddie out to destroy mankind. But this felt different; it felt so genuine and so awful. It was like Lucidus could horrify you just by looking at you if he wanted to. He could put the dread in your mind and let it linger, just because he had the power to do so.  
  
"Don't worry, pet. We will stop him. I'm right here, I'll always be here." He reassured her. He had assumed this would be easy, that they would kick some demon ass like they always did, but if this demon twat had his Slayer this worked up there must be something more to him. His power must be greater than Spike had thought. Maybe they were underestimating the severity of this particular apocalypse. 


	11. Square One

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. It all belongs to the splendid Joss. Gotta love that guy...  
  
Information -  
  
Buffy was still shaking when she took a shower that morning. She had spent most of the night crying and then falling asleep in Spikes arms. That dream had wigged her out like nothing before, it was a fear that she felt in the very core of her being. But no matter how frightened it made her, it also made her more determined. She was ready to fight this thing, to stop her dream from coming true. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large white towel around her and looked in the mirror. She looked tired and distraught from last night.  
  
"Pet?" she jumped at the sound of Spike's voice behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry, ducks. Didn't mean to frighten you there." He said as she relaxed from her initial jumpiness. He was fully dressed and had already been downstairs to see Giles while Buffy was taking her extra long shower.  
  
"Its ok, I didn't notice you, seeing as you have no reflection for me to notice, besides I'm extra jumpy at the moment," she said as he placed kisses down her neck and shoulder, tightening his grip on her, as if to assure her she was his and no one would ever hurt her. She noticed how weird it looked starring into the mirror, only herself reflected, clutching onto invisible arms wrapped around her body.  
  
"Better get dressed, luv. Giles is already awake and anxious to start talking." Spike smirked, as he released her from his grip and went back into the adjoining bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy came downstairs about 30 minutes later fully dressed in simple jeans and a black v-neck top, got herself some coffee from the kitchen and walked into the living room where Dawn, Giles and Spike were sitting. She walked over to the armchair that Spike was sitting in and curled up on his lap, careful not to spill her coffee.  
  
"Spike informs me you had another dream about Lucidus" Giles asked Buffy who was fiddling with the hem of Spikes shirt with her free hand before placing her mug on the small table beside the chair.  
  
"Yeah," She answered, looking up at Giles, slightly reluctant to talk about her dream. But she knew she had to if they were going to have enough information to stop this thing. "I dreamt about what will happen if we don't stop him. What the world will be like with him in control. It wasn't pretty." She sighed.  
  
"I see." Giles said realizing this was a touchy subject and not wanting to push Buffy, he continued. "Well, I have gathered as much information on this dimension as I could find and I must say reaching Lucidus will be quite a challenge. I assume Spike will be going with you?" Giles asked, knowing the answer. Spike simply nodded. "Well, then the good news is that your vampire, disadvantage, if you will, won't be a problem in Phainein." He continued.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said, obviously confused. "What do you mean?" Spike asked, sharing her confusion.  
  
"Well, from what I can gather, the sun in this dimension will not have an affect on you, you w-will be able to move freely in the daytime." He answered.  
  
"So basically Spike can be in the sun without turning into a big pile of dust?" Buffy asked. "Well that makes our job somewhat easier. What else do we know?"  
  
"Well...not much." Giles said flatly. Dawn just rolled her eyes. "Well, from your dreams, and what little information I have gathered from my books, we really don't have anything new to go on, I'm afraid." He continued. "Basically, it's a dimension of dreams, anything you could envision, or dream of is found in Phainein. It is the world of the subconscious. But seeing as we knew all that already it doesn't exactly help us a great deal." He explained.  
  
"Sounds kind of nice" Dawn piped up from where she was sitting on the couch. "I mean a place where your dreams come true, sounds nice in theory" she finished.  
  
"In theory, yeah." Buffy answered. "But my dreams didn't give me a 'nice' kind of feeling, they gave me a 'dread and imminent peril' kind of feeling. Think less 'dream' more 'nightmare'" She said, Spike placing his hand on her back and rubbing it slightly in an assuring manner.  
  
"Besides, if *anything* you could dream of is there, it's not just going to be hugs and puppies." She continued, "but monsters and vampires, and any thing else that goes bump in the night." She said, looking over to Giles as if for some kind of confirmation that what she said was true.  
  
"Yes, quite right." He said, taking off his glasses, yet again, to clean them. "That's really all we know, I'm afraid."  
  
"Ok, so basically we know nothing new. Gee, isn't square one fun?" Buffy said sarcastically. "Its ok, I guess we'll play it by ear, figure things out when we get there."  
  
"Yes, I suppose, seeing as I have no idea how you will find Lucidus, or even how you will stop him for that matter." Giles said.  
  
"Thought I might try violence" Buffy replied.  
  
"Yes, well, that may very well be the way to go, but Buffy, don't you think your being a tad rash? Are you really just going to go to some unknown dimension, find its ruler and kill him with a pointy stick?" Giles asked half sarcastically.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Buffy stated simply. "We leave this evening."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a dim Sunday evening when Spike, Buffy, Giles and Willow got into Giles' car and made their way to Sunnydale, leaving a disgruntled Dawn at home with Xander and Andrew. The car made its way to the freeway that would eventually lead to SunnyD, trunk full of weapons and spell books. Giles drove, much to Spike's dismay, "Drives live a bleeding Grandpa, he does. Be lucky if we make it by dawn," he had said as Giles slowly made his way out of the driveway. Giles had only retorted with an exasperated "same old Spike" before driving on.  
  
Willow sat in the passenger seat discussing some kind of volume of some kind of old book with Giles, while Spike and Buffy sat in the back, Buffy leaning against Spike's chest, his arms clutching her petite form.  
  
"Tired, pet?" Spike asked the blonde girl whose eyes were now firmly shut as the world passed them by outside the moving vehicle.  
  
"Hmm." She confirmed. "But I don't want to sleep, I'll just end up having another dream." She said opening her eyes trying no to let sleep take her over. She hadn't slept much last night and knew she should rest before they went to go fight this thing, but she just didn't feel up to another awful dream.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "It's ok goldilocks, I'm here, wont let any baddie hurt you," he said to her. She tried to resist falling asleep in his strong embrace but soon found she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: ok, I know I ripped off the whole 'vampires can be in the sun in another dimension' thing from Angel, but I needed Spike to be able to move around once we got there. 


	12. Portals and Vampires

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't sue. I love Joss.  
  
Portals and Vampires-  
  
Buffy woke up from a peaceful and, thankfully, dreamless sleep, her head resting in Spike's lap. She sat up, yawning. "Are we there yet?" Buffy asked before laying her head on Spike's shoulder. God how he loved her smell, he inhaled her vanilla scent with every fiber of his being. Sometimes he was afraid this was all a dream, some sick joke that the Powers decided to play on him. That Buffy loving him, giving herself, all of herself, to him, wasn't real and that any moment they would take it away from him and he would be alone again. For now, however, he just wanted to savor her presence and love her with all his soul. Ha, his soul, there's something he never thought he would have. He had turned himself into a soddin' poof! But he didn't care, it was all for her. Always was, always would be. And he was glad for it.  
  
"Just about." Giles spoke up answering Buffy's inquiry. "Only a few more minutes till we arrive."  
  
"'Bout bleeding time!" Spike said, "Would have been here an hour ago if you had let me drive."  
  
"Yes, well as fast as your driving may be, Spike, I don't fancy being scrapped off the highway with a spatula." Giles retorted.  
  
"He has a point, Spike. You do drive like a maniac." Buffy said looking at Spike, he looked shocked, and a little offended.  
  
"She's right." Willow chimed in from the passenger's seat where she was reading a magazine.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver, and who are you to be talking about bad drivers, luv?" he said to Buffy accusingly.  
  
"Ok, shutting up now." She said.  
  
"That's what I thought." He replied smirking. She smiled and kissed him, she loved that even with his soul he still had his Spike-attitude. Damn he was sexy.  
  
She smiled into their kiss and pulled away. "Well at least I don't have a serious case of Billy Idol envy," she teased him.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that wanker stole *my* look! If it wasn't for me he would still be William bloody Broad, living in his parents basement!" Spike huffed; clearly offended that Billy had stolen all the credit for his once unique look.  
  
"Children!" Giles said, annoyed by the disturbance. "Don't make me turn this car around."  
  
"Sorry." The two said from the back looking ashamed.  
  
"Guys?" Willow said. "I think were here."  
  
And so they were. Giles stopped the car and turned off the ignition. They all stepped out and walked to the front of the car.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said. "Was it this big last time we saw it?"  
  
"Looks the same to me." Spike answered.  
  
"Ok, so I guess we should get started." Willow said rubbing her hands together.  
  
They all went back to the car to get their various supplies. Willow grabbed the ingredients necessary for the spell and Giles got a book out of the glove compartment.  
  
Spike and Buffy opened the truck to get out their weapons. Buffy grabbed a few stakes and a sword. "Ooo! Shiny!" she exclaimed holding it up in front of her as if to examine it. Spike, obviously, grabbed the large battle-axe. Made him feel all manly. "Gee, compensating?" Buffy teased, eyeing him.  
  
"Now, luv, you know better than anyone that there's no need for that." He smirked, letting the axe drop to his side and moving closer to Buffy until they were touching. She smiled as he kissed her passionately and she let a small moan escape.  
  
"Guys, we're ready."  
  
* * *  
  
The four of them carefully climbed down into the huge crater before them. After a long ordeal, in which Giles lost his glasses and almost stepped on them if not for Willow who saved them from the bottom of his foot, they were in Sunnydale. Well, what used to be Sunnydale. Buffy stepped forward, looking around.  
  
"Woah." She said in awe. "It's...different."  
  
They found a flat surface towards where the high school, and Hellmouth, should be and started setting up for the spell to open the portal. Willow and Giles both lit five scarlet candles and placed them on the ground forming a pentagram. Willow then stepped into the circle and got ready to begin chanting.  
  
"Now, time will move differently where you will be. What may seem like days to you will only be hours, even minutes to us. Take these." Giles said handing them both folded pieces of paper. "When you need to return home, recite these words in unison, and a portal should open." He explained.  
  
"What do you mean *should*?" Buffy asked, worry evident in her voice. Giles had no real answer for her. "It's ok," she reassured, "I'm sure it will work." She smiled and put the paper in her back pocket, Spike putting it in the pocket of his duster.  
  
"Ok, guys, get ready." Willow said from where she sat in the circle. They got into position, and Willow started chanting.  
  
That which is closed, be now open.  
  
That which is forbidden, be now permissible.  
  
Let a gate be opened and allow these warriors to pass.  
  
Willow took the dagger that sat next to her and sliced into her hand letting the blood drip onto the ground in front of her.  
  
With this blood, and the power of the mouth of hell, let a gate be opened.  
  
With this blood, let a gate be opened.  
  
With this power let a gate be opened.  
  
So mote it be!  
  
In front of them a line of what looked like lightening appeared, crackling, in the night sky. It grew bigger and larger until a window in the sky appeared.  
  
"Go! Now!" Willow ordered, and both and Spike grabbed each other's hand and with a final look into each others eyes, jumped into the portal. In a flash they were gone from this world.  
  
That which has been opened, be closed once more.  
  
That which has been made permissible, be forbidden once more.  
  
With this blood let the gate be closed  
  
With this power let the gate be closed.  
  
So mote it be!  
  
And as Willow spoke these words the fissure closed, and once again they found themselves alone in the quiet nothingness of what once was their Sunnydale.  
  
"Think they made it?" she asked Giles.  
  
"I hope so." He replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike landed with a loud thud on the damp grass. "Balls" he exclaimed. That was the second time he had fallen and landed like that in the past week. And it bloody well hurt to. Next to him he heard Buffy land and let out a drawn out "Owww." He got up to his feet and hurried over to where Buffy lay, face down. "Buffy?" He asked, slightly panicked. "Buffy, are you ok?"  
  
"Owww. I'm fine. Just a little, ow- Smushed." She stood up, brushing herself off and moved closer to her vampire. "Did we make-?" she cut herself off as she look up and at her surroundings. "Again I say, wow." She finished.  
  
They were in a large open field. It was nighttime but the stars and moon shone fiercely, creating a silver awning in the sky. Around them there was woodland with trees that seemed to reach up to the heavens, looking silver in the moonlight. In the horizon they could make out what looked like a town, but that was not what caught Buffy's eye. Far ahead of them was a large mountain, gray and black rocks on top of each other creating this massive cliff. And atop of the cliff was a large, white castle. The towers were tall and proud, and it looked like something out of a fantasy movie. Quite romantic, actually.  
  
"Great, we've landed ourselves in bloody Middle-Earth." Spike stated.  
  
"Ooo, wonder if we'll find Legolas?!" Buffy said excitedly, "That might be kinda nice- not, that he's that... great or... anything..." she corrected herself looking down with a nervous laugh when seeing Spikes annoyed look, and obviously bruised ego. She decided to make amends by taking his hand and pressing herself against him, looking up into his dazzling blue eyes. "Hey, who needs some elf boy when I got you?" she said, and kissed him.  
  
"Legolas, who?" he said, slightly shaken by her kiss before bringing his lips closer to hers and deepening the kiss, letting everything around them fade away.  
  
"Ahem?!" a voice sounded from behind them. "AHEM!?" it grew louder. The lovers parted, ready for action and turned to face the person, or thing, that had disturbed their embrace. The man eyed them before speaking "Well, well, well. Look what we have here..."  
  
* * *  
  
The man before them was a tall, slim man, well boy, with not bleached, but highlighted hair. He looked like he was human but Buffy and spike knew better. He was a vampire. A very unthreatening vampire.  
  
"Well, I must say its been a while since I've seen humans in *my* neck of the woods, not since we got rid of you. You're probably here to steal my horses aren't you? No matter, I caaan't remember the last time I had a good kill." He said in an almost British accent that sounded as though it was slightly forced. This guy was really tall, and really preppy. And also entirely full of himself. "Do not try to run." He continued. "You caaan't escape my thrall. Don't, worry; I will give you *time* to come to terms with your imminent death."  
  
Buffy and Spike couldn't help themselves. They burst into laughter. Buffy could barely breath, she was laughing so hard, and Spike was crouching over in a laugh attack. Was this vamp for real??  
  
"What's so funny?" the vampire asked, clearly offended.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, " Buffy started, "but its just s funny, you're like a male Harmony!" This statement sent Spike into fits of giggles, something Buffy didn't know he was capable of.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Its just you come off thinking your going to kill us, and by the way, I'm not bloody human, you ponce." Spike said, trying to control his laughter.  
  
"But I am going to kill you!!" the vampire whined, stomping his foot. "I am Phil, lord of the vampires in Phlusted, province of Phainein. Tremble before me!" he screeched.  
  
"Ok, ok, Phil, haha! Phil!" Buffy said, still out of breath from laughing so hard. "Thanks I needed that. Anyway, Phil, do you know what a slayer is?"  
  
Phil's face dropped. "Slayer." He snarled. Buffy and spike readied themselves, still giggling slightly.  
  
"You wanna take this one pet?" spike asked. Buffy nodded, and produced a stake from her back pocket.  
  
"Ready, Phil?" Buffy asked, awaiting the simple kill.  
  
"You know, I think I hear my mom calling, bye!!" Phil cried, as he ran off into the night.  
  
"Hey!! I wanted to kill something!" Buffy exclaimed. "I hate it when they run..." she finished, putting her stake away and turning back to Spike tracing her finger along his chest. "So, where were *we*?" she asked smiling mischievously. He smirked at her with his playful smile before grabbing her into his arms, but before he could kiss her they were interrupted again by another voice.  
  
"Slayer." It said. "And good-guy vampire, how... noble..." the female vampire that had disturbed them said. "Phil might not want to stay and fight, but I do." She said. Ok, so Phil might not have been a threat, but conceivably this vampire and her dozens of minions were... 


	13. Invincible

Disclaimer: I want Spike. But I can't have him. Joss owns him. Joss owns everything. Lucky Joss.  
  
This is for Fred; you're the only one reading this, so I'm posting this for you. You better come visit me soon!!  
  
Invincible -  
  
A large fist came towards her, but Buffy managed to block it before going straight into fight mode. She side kicked the rather large vamp in the stomach and then in the head, and while he stumbled back turned to face the other, even larger, vampire that was standing behind her. She intercepted his kick by grabbing his foot and spinning him in the air causing him to land on the ground. She bent down and staked him and before he had a chance to go all dusty turned to her first opponent who was now charging her and staked him as well. Ok, she admitted it; she loved that feeling, when the stake collided with the vampire's heart and the sound of the vamp exploding filled the air. It was like her duty, her purpose, had been fulfilled and she was left with a sense of completion and accomplishment. It was all part of being the Slayer.  
  
She looked around, assessing her opponents as well as trying to locate Spike, who was currently taking on 3 vamps, and doing very well, staking two of them consecutively before starting on the third. There had been about twelve vamps to start off with, not including their leader who was not in Buffy's sight at the moment. There were eight, no seven, wait, six, vamps left, she corrected herself after hearing Spikes stake collide with two more vamps. Oh, this was too easy. When would these guys learn not to attack one by one? They were definitely not master vampires, or great fighters for that matter, she thought as she started fighting three more vampires, one by one, of course. Idiots. She kicked the first one, and ducked, avoiding his massive fist, then grabbed it, twisted the vampire around pinning his arm to his back and used her free hand to stake him. She turned to see another vampire rushing her, crouched down, moved out of the way and slid a leg out to trip him. He fell, sprawled out on his stomach and she quickly knelt by him and staked him through the back. There were now two more left, growling at her and Spike who currently stood side by side. The vampires rushed towards the two and they stepped out of the way and turned to stake the two confused vamps in perfect synchronization.  
  
"Ok, that was easy." Buffy said looking around as if waiting for more to charge out of nowhere and attack.  
  
"Almost too easy." Spike said wearily before a silence fell upon them, which was shortly broken by the sound of someone clapping slowly. They turned around to face the head vampire who had disappeared during the fight.  
  
"Good job. Well, I thought you would be good, but I had no idea, Slayer. Wow, that was amazing, both of you, really, I'm impressed." She said slyly a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Yeah well fighting vamps, kind of a normal day on the job." Buffy informed the vampire before her. "So, do you have a name I should know, or should we just get to the fighting?"  
  
"Oh there wont be any fighting. At least not with me. My name is Candy. And unlike pathetic Phil who you met earlier, I *am* the leader of the vampires in this province." Candy was a small vampire, not much bigger than Buffy, but obviously had a lot of power. She had very light blonde hair that was up in a high, messy ponytail, and she wore a black leather mini skirt with a white blouse. She looked like some kind of deranged, Goth, schoolgirl. But Buffy and Spike could tell; she was a fighter.  
  
"Ooo" Buffy said waving her hands slightly. "Candy? Come on...what, was cookie taken?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Candy decided to ignore her comment. "Who I am, that's not really the point." She continued, looking straight at the two. "The point is your boy - toy here was right. It *was* too easy." She said smiling evilly and motioning behind Spike and Buffy who turned in time to see all of the previously dusted vamps, un-dust themselves and stand, snarling, more then ready for another round.  
  
"Ok, so we didn't win..." Buffy said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Bloody hell, didn't we just kill you wankers?" Spike asked, looking greatly annoyed, and before he knew it, round two had started. He was fighting off three vamps at a time, and not doing as well as before. He readied his stake while punching and dodging the vampires that seemed to have gotten stronger and faster.  
  
"Spike...these guys aren't dying..." Buffy shouted as she staked a vamp only to have him reappear and kick her in the head.  
  
"Noticed that, pet. Plus they seem mightily stronger than before." Spike yelled as he kept fighting off more and more growling vamps. He grabbed a vampire by the collar and head butted him.  
  
"You're a vampire, man," the other vamp said. "What's with the noble act? You should be fighting *with* us, not *against* us!" he informed Spike.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm a rebel." He said before kicking the vampire in the head.  
  
"Why?"-kick-"wont"-punch-"you"-kick-"die?!" stake. "Fuck." She muttered as the vampire reappeared and grabbed her neck, trying to choke her. She grabbed his arms and kneed him in the groin. He crouched over for a second before suddenly lunging and jumping on top of Buffy, straddling her, baring his fangs. She struggled, trying to hurl the vamp off her but he was so much stronger than before.  
  
"Buffy!" she heard Spike yell, and saw him hit a vamp and try to make his way over to where she was only to be pushed back by another vampire. "Buffy!" he kept yelling, adrenaline surging through him at the thought of losing her. Again.  
  
'This is it' Buffy contemplated as she was pinned under incredibly strong vampire. 'No.' she thought, not wanting to leave, she missed heaven, but she wasn't ready to go back, not now. Not after...everything, not after Spike. God this vampire was strong, so, so strong. She saw the hunger in the vamps eyes, and felt the helplessness that she hadn't felt in so long. 'No' she thought determined as the vampire began to speak.  
  
"Never thought I would get to kill a slayer. Guess now's my chan-" he was cut off Buffy's stake was plunged into his heart, giving Buffy enough time to get out of the way in the 3 seconds it took for him to reappear.  
  
"Not gonna kill this Slayer." She said, before punching him in the head with all her might. He went out cold. "Still got it, Buffy." She said to herself as she turned to make her way to Spike who was being ambushed  
  
Buffy grabbed one of the vamps by the neck and tossed him aside. He landed in a heap, but quickly got up and charged Buffy. She hit him in the face and then kicked him in the gut, it was hard, he was stronger than her now, a feeling she wasn't used to, but she still kept the upper hand. She kicked him again in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Buffy ran over to Spike who had just wrestled another vamp off of him and grabbed his hand to help him up off the ground and hoisted him up.  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" he asked her, referring to her almost death moments ago.  
  
"I'm fine, Spike. Not going anywhere yet, except far away from here. I'm thinking quick getaway," she said to him.  
  
"Agreed." He said firmly. The two started to rush away when Spike stopped. "Wait, my axe. I forgot my axe." He said, remembering his axe that he had brought with him. He stopped and searching the ground.  
  
"Spike! I think our lives mean a little more than your axe, and since these vamps don't seem to want stay poofed, I think we need to get the hell out of here. Now!" she said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.  
  
"But I like that axe. How am I supposed to seek redemption without a cool axe? Bet Angel got to have an axe..." he said.  
  
"Oh my God are you twelve!?" Buffy asked, suddenly having a strong case of deja-vampire. "Lets go!" She said.  
  
"Just a tic, its right over here." He said, ignoring Buffy's little outburst. He bent over to pick it up but as his hand grasped the handle of the axe a vampire's foot stepped on it, holding it down. Spike peered up to see the large, strong vampire snarling at him. "bloody he-" Punch. The vampire hit Spike and sent him flying through the air. "Shit." Spike swore, 'at least I have my axe' he thought as he realized he had the axe firmly in his grip. He charged the vampire and swung the axe at his neck. The vampire looked stunned for a second before turning to dust.  
  
At that moment things went quite. The two vamps Buffy had been fighting stopped and backed away, and the five other vampires that were ready to charge stopped dead in their tracks. A cricket chirped.  
  
"o...k..." Buffy said, looking around.  
  
"Buffy." Spike said in surprise. "He's not reappearing."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The vamp, he's not reappearing! Decapitation kills them!" Spike yelled as he began swinging his axe at the vampires near him, dusting 4, relieved to see they were not coming back.  
  
"Well, this is interesting." Buffy said to the clearly frightened vampires in front of her. They might have been invincible a minute ago, but Buffy was a better fighter. A much better fighter. She kicked one in the head and then the leg, and then punched him in the stomach twice before delivering one last side kicked that sent him flying. She then turned to the other vamp and started fighting him, wearing him out little by little until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled before tossing the axe, which she perfectly caught before swinging it at the vampire. He went poof. He was gone. Ha.  
  
The last of the vampires decided they would rather 'unlive' then be dusted and fled to the woods to get far far away from the Slayer and her vampire. 


End file.
